Onegai Teacher Be Mine!
by skullycandy12
Summary: Kakashi is the new homeroom teacher for class 2A. He is a beautiful man who seems to catch everyone including resident delinquent Sasuke Uchiha. Can Kakashi help save Sasuke from his past or will Sasuke become numb to everything. Rewriiten


**Title: Onegai Teacher Be Mine!**

**Pairing: Sasuke x Kakashi**

**Summery: Kakashi is the new homeroom teacher for class 2A. He is a beautiful man who seems to catch everyone including** **resident** **delinquent Sasuke Uchiha. Can Kakashi help save Sasuke from his past or will Sasuke become numb to everything.**

* * *

''Beep . . . . beep . .. . beeeeeep . . . . !''

The incessant beep of the alarm clock in the room jolted Sasuke out of his deep sleep. Sasuke patted blindly around for the off switch to turn it off. Sasuke fingered around for it for a couple of seconds before he threw a pillow at his alarm clock. The alarm clock hit the wall with a loud thump before the red flashing numbers dim out.

Sasuke started to play with the idea of skipping school and going back to sleep. He scowled, ''If I did that I would have to listen to Sakura complaining about how important school is.'' he thought as he dragged his still asleep body out of bed.

Sasuke started to lazily to search around for his school uniform before finding it in a dirty pile of clothes by his closet. He gave it an experiment sniff as he began shedding his sleep wear. ''Smells clean enough, but I don't want to chance it, so I'll spray air fresher on it before I leave.'' He said.

Sasuke wore a black uniform with a blazer jacket and matching pants with a silver tie that had his school's prestigious emblem indite on it.

Sasuke glanced at his reflection in the mirror ; he looked and fitted the description of a delinquent or whatever label people gave him.

So what, he didn't have the best reputation in his school but most of that shit was false anyway. Just some he said she said shit so it must be true.

Nobody cared to ever ask what actual happened the night of his family's murder but there was a good chance he wouldn't say anyway.

''Otosan why?'' Sasuke thought as he headed down the stairs. Every step he hit made that annoying creaking sound that steps do first thing in the morning.

''Well look who's up so early for once.'' Itachi said as he dumped the pancake batter in sizzling pan. Like Sasuke, he was wearing a black uniform but instead of a silver tie he was wearing a red one.

'' Man, whatever, not everyone can be such an early bird like you.'' Sasuke said as he sat on the counter top with a plate in his hands.

''Sasuke your eyes are red, did you have that dream again ?'' Itachi's voice was serious, as if he was discussing something forbidden. Itachi flipped the pancake in the air before he slide it onto Sasuke's plate.

''Yeah I know they won't change back to black, might as well give the masses something to gawk at while they talk.'' Sasuke muttered as he stuffed his face with blueberry pancakes. Itachi nodded his head in understatement before he turned off the oven.

''You have five minutes before we are late.'' Itachi said as he left the kitchen.

Sasuke was wolfing down the rest of his meal when he heard the doorbell ring. ''Looks like Sakura's here.'' Sasuke thought as he walked to the door.''I'm coming woman ! Quit knocking the door already !''

Sakura had her hands impatiently on her hips until she was greeted by a very annoyed Sasuke.''What's up, Sakura? Good morning!'' Sakura smiled at Sasuke's unkept appearance. ''Well looks like somethings never change.'' She giggled.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Well, are you ready to go?'' Sakura asked.

''Yeah we are.'' Itachi said as he shoved his brother out the door. Once he checked that the door was locked, they began walking to school aimlessly chattering about things they did over the summer till they saw an all to familiar metal gate.

''Hey do you see him ? I heard his whole family was killed beside his brother when his father suddenly snapped !'' A girl said walking past Sasuke. Sasuke had to clench his jaw shut to keep from telling the girl off .

''Hey bitch watch what you say!'' Sakura yelled as she gave the girl the middle finger. The girl gasped and walked away from them, shaking her head.

''You didn't have to do that.'' Sasuke said staring off into distance. ''I know I didn't but I wanted to.'' Sakura said as the wind blew through her pink hair.

'' Hey Sasuke ! Over here man!'' A person with bright blond hair screamed by the entrance door waving, a white paper in his hands.

''How does that baka manage to have so much energy in the morning ?'' Sasuke said as they began making their way over to hyper blond boy.

All around them they could hear some of the freshmens startled gasps as they would point to Itachi and Sasuke saying how pretty they were.

''They look like princes right out of a manga.'' Some girl said which cause Sasuke to blush.

''My god Sasuke you pervert ! They're freshmen ! Have you no shame ?!'' Itachi gasped out pretending to be shocked.

''I wasn't blushing because of that!'' Sasuke said.

''Will you two stop and listen to what I just found out. All of us excluding Itachi-san have homeroom together and there is a new sexy teacher that just got transfer to our school.'' Naruto happily exclaimed with a dreamy expression across his face.

A flicker on interset sparked in Sasuke eye .''Who's the new teacher ? What room did he get?''

''Don't know, they said that they would announce that at the opening ceremony at eight.'' Naruto told them.

''Hey what's your homeroom this year?''Itachi asked Sakura as he took a folded piece of paper out of his pocket.

''Mine is 2A. Yours ?''

''2B.'' Itachi said as he placed the paper back into his pocket, now content on knowing he would be right next to Sasuke's room if anything happened like it did last year.

''Well, let's get going, it's seven fifty eight. If we want good seats we need to go now.'' Itachi lead the group to the gym since. He was class president this year, he would have to give the opening speech.

* * *

''I hope that all the new freshmen joining our school I welcome you.'' Itachi bow to large crowed of student before he walked off stage. As he did a large amount of female students had practicallytrip over each other to say hi to him.

''Umm . . . . .Itachi-kun your speech was so umm .. . . you know . .ummm good.'' A girl with large ash grey eye's and black bangs that stop just abover her eyebrows was fiddling around with her finger as she talk to Itachi.

Itachi cock his eyebrow at the girl weird behavior but didn't say anything about it.'' Thank you ummm-''

''My name Hinata Hyuga but you can a all me Hinata-chan if you want to .''

''Well Hinata-chan I hope you have a good year here.'' Itachi lightly patted the girl on the shoulder as he walk past to go sit down with his brother group.

''Well what a lovely speech by student president. In addition to the renovation done on the building over summer break we have a new teacher joining us this year. Haytake do you care to say a few words?''

''Hey . . . . . wake up dammit! That the guy I was talking about.'' Naruto jab Sasuke in the rib trying to wake him up. Sasuke had fallen asleep during Itachi speech which really wasn't a problem since he had heard Itachi rehearse it enough at home.

''What?'' Sasuke said as he smack Naruto in the back of the head. Naruto rub the back of his head and point to the stage where a man with sliver hair began to talk.

''Well I really don't know what to say other than this is my first year teaching.'' Kakashi place his hand behind his head slightly embarrassed.

''What are your hobbies and your future dreams sensei?'' Sakura yelled with hearts in her eyes. The man was fine!

"I'm Kakashi Hatake. Things I like and things I hate... I don't feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future... never really thought about it. As for my hobbies... I have lots of hobbies."

Sasuke almost fell out of his chair laughing. ''I . . . . . like. . . .him. . . . not many people can leave Sakura speechless. God know she never shut up.'' Sasuke was still laughting which cause people to stare at him funny.

''Well this is going to be an interesting year.'' Itachi mumble.


End file.
